Just Go
by Invader Nny
Summary: Staind's Just Go, in a happy little Johnny song fic. please R & R I LOVE YOU!


Just Go  
  
*****DISCLAIMER THINGIE*****  
  
i dont own johhny  
  
(and if i DID, believe me i wouldnt be sitting at home writing fanfictions)  
  
I dont own staind or their music  
  
(i wish i did)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny layed against the cold floor of one of his basement chambers. Blood smeared and puddled around him. The last one struggled. He looked at his arm where her nails had dug into his skin. His own blood streamed from the scratches, running down his arm. Johnny just stared at it. Nothing hurt anymore...  
  
~~  
  
I'm kinda numb  
  
It's so distorted  
  
left me here with this damage that you've caused  
  
My tortured faces  
  
I've fucked up places  
  
In my memories none of them I've lost  
  
~~  
  
He stood, closed his eyes, and sighed. Nny needed to get out of his house. The voices in his head and the screams in his house were much too loud. He took one of his blades from the wall, chipped off some of the dried blood, and concealed it under his coat. He left the 777 house, left the voices in the midst of their arguing, left the screams. The wind whipped around him as Nny walked down the dimly lit street. He smirked. The nightclub. This should be fun...  
  
~~  
  
I haven't been here long enough to know  
  
Everytime I feel this I just lose control  
  
Such a cancer on the face of everything that's beautiful  
  
I wish that this would just go, go.  
  
~~  
  
He entered the club silently. No one payed any attention to him. Nny always found a way to slink through the shadows, unnoticed. He sat at a table and watched everyone around him. Brainless drones shuffled around in syncronized movements on the dancefloor. All around him, people were mindlessly chattering. All of their faces thick with heavy makeup, all of them with cocky smirks plastered on their mouths, all the same. Johnny's eyes narrowed as he caught the conversation coming from the table behind his.  
  
"Oooh, Anne, Check out this guy. Seriously what is with those boots?"  
  
"Eww. His hair and those freakish clothes. I mean God, cant he learn how to dress himself?"  
  
Nny hunched foreward him his chair, his hand tracing the outline of the blade under his coat. A grin touched his lips as he gripped the handle...  
  
~~  
  
It's kinda sick  
  
I feel so dirty  
  
I'm kinda tragic  
  
kinda insecure  
  
But I know that I'm the only  
  
One that can fix whatever's wrong I'm sure, but...  
  
~~  
  
Nny turned to face the makeup clad whores puffing on ciggerettes behind him. The two girls giggled, muttering something about him being queer. Johnny pulled the blade out, ever so careful not to let them see it, and stood holding it behind his back. The one called "Anne" laughed and shot Johnny a dirty look. He grinned again wider this time, the demented maniac that he was. Screams pierced the air as the two girls' ghost white skin was soon contrasted by fresh spilled blood. Across the throat, over the heart, Johnny sliced, stabbed, cut and bled everything within his reach. When the violence had subsided, the corpses lay, mangled and torn, as our Johnny exited through the shadows, just as easily as he entered...  
  
~~  
  
I haven't been here long enough to know  
  
Everytime I feel this I just lose control  
  
Such a cancer on the face of everything that's beautiful  
  
I wish that this would just go, go.  
  
~~  
  
He walked down a darkened alley, unsure and indifferent of where he was going at this point. A faint scream drifted through the wind. Johnny's head snapped up as he recogized her voice instantly. He found himself now outside her apartment, a place he had gone to watch her many a night, but had never been invited in and because of his actions, he never would be. Her voice was filled with pain and frustration. Johnny climbed up the fire- escape and peered into her window. The room was dark, Devi sat across from an easil, her hands wrapped in gauze. Paintbrushes and mace-cans were thrown about the floor, paint dripping and staining the carpet, though Devi probably didnt care at this point. She muttered something to the small figure painted on the canvas. Johnny watched this as silently as he could. Without thinking, Devi looked over to the window and for the slightest instant, their eyes met. Devi gasped and reached for the nearest can of mace, turning her back for a second. She ran to the window and looked out, now seeing nothing but the cold night...  
  
~~  
  
I feel so alone  
  
From all I've become  
  
I'll take you down  
  
I'll feel so down.  
  
I'm water while you drown  
  
You're lifted while I'm down...  
  
~~  
  
Johnny left her window and sighed, walking along the streets now on his way back to the voices, his mind now clouded and blurry. He couldn't remember why he had left the house that night. The danceclub, the blood, the people all were hazy. He wondered when he would begin to forget Devi too, along with everything else in this life. Days go by, everything blends into the past, fading away. Johnny's mind slowly slipping into the hands of something beyond his control. Lost all will and grip on reality, just trying to feed the wall, though Johnny had to admit, it was fun at times.  
  
"O well," He thought with a bitter smile, "There's always tomorrow night."  
  
~~  
  
I haven't been here long enough to know  
  
Everytime I feel this I just lose control  
  
Such a cancer on the face of everything that's beautiful  
  
I wish that this would just go... 


End file.
